In recent years, security breaches have become more frequent. Users of platforms (e.g., computing devices) typically enter a password to gain access to their respective computing devices, and some users apply the same password for one or more other services (e.g., financial accounts) accessed via the computing device. In the event that the user password is revealed, stolen and/or otherwise utilized by an unauthorized person or entity, harm may result from the unauthorized access to the computing device and/or services.